My Life in Style
by aquafortistheta
Summary: As the title says. This is My Life in Style! Watch as I overcome hardships in the World of Fashion...and Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! ^^ I'm Zora-chan! So..this is my-**

**Ai: EXCUSE ME?**

**Me: Okay...OUR first fan fiction...**

**Ai: Better^^**

**Me: You might know Ai from the manga Princess Ai...**

**Ai: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me:...please R&R...or Ai will hurt me**

**Ai: BTW..Zora-chan doesn't own Style Savvy, or me^^**

**Me: But I wish I did... V.V**

* * *

><p>Hi! My name's Sydney! I'm 24 years young and I'm about to start my first day at Strata! I cannot wait! So, the night before, I had laid out my clothes and set my alarm for 6 am...So why does it feel like it's 8 am? And is that my phone ringing? I don't open my eyes as I reach over for my blue Iphone.<p>

"Hello...?" I mumble into the damned object. "Hi is this Sydney Golder?"

I sit up and stretch. "Yeah...who's asking?" The voice on the other line chuckled. "This is Grace, the manager of Strata." Holy Mother! My eyes fly open and my head swivels to look at my clock. 8:30! "OMGOD! I'm sooo sorry! I'll be there as soon as I can!" I quickly hang up and make a mad dash to my bathroom. Quick shower, check. Hurried makeup, check. Breakfast...a piece of toast...check.

As I sprint down the steps, I quickly go over the application that Grace had sent me a few weeks ago. "Name...Sydney Golder. Age...24..." I still had the toast in my mouth as I made it to the fashion store not 10 seconds late. Grace and another girl about my age, Renee?, were standing by the counter when I came in. I fixed my short red hair and walked over. "Um..Hi..Sorry I'm late.." I tried to smile. So far..not so good. "Oh! There you are! I was actually trying to tell you, you don't start till tomorrow." Grace and Renee laughed and I paled. "But," Renee said, "Since you're already here..maybe we can get some training in you eh?" Was it just me...or was that sarcasm I heard? "Renee, what a good idea! You go ahead and get Miss Sydney started and I'll get her info into the computer." Grace smiled and left to the back room.

I turned to Renee and opened my mouth to say something when she gave me the Death Glare and snapped. "Here are the rules; don't, under any circumstances, talk to me. Don't even look at me. Do that, and we'll get along just fine." She sat behind the counter and opened the newest edition of Nuances. I just stood there like a fish out of water. What was **HER** problem? With a sigh, I went to go greet a lady walking in.

By the time my shift was over, I knew the store like the back of my hand...sorta...Renee had already left as soon as Grace came over, but not without a goodbye glare. Seriously...I hadn't even said one word to her! "Well Sydney, how was your first day?" Not wanting to start anything, I just smiled and said it was great.

When I got home, I dropped onto my bed and preceded to cry into my pillow. After I was done with my little pity party, I picked up my phone and called my best friends ever; Ashley, Taylor, Sarah, and Brittany. I told them about what happened and they all said that Renee was being a total bitch.

And so ended my very first day at Strata...Time to reset my alarm clock..and my phone alarm...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well taadaa! Chapter 1 is done!<strong>

**Ai: Bout time...**

**Me: Shut up...**

**Ai: Want to repeat that?**

**Me: No...-hides in my closet-**

**Ai: Please R&R! And if you're gonna flame...Just don't...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You're who now?

**Hello! It's Zora-chan! :D **

**Ai: And Ai-chan! :D**

**Both: And we've got the next chapter! Wooo! ~major epic clapping~**

**Me: I know last chapter was realllyyy small and I'm sorry!**

**Ai: She didn't know it was going to be so small. This is her first fanfic! **

**Me: Waaaaaa! I such a nooooooooob! ~major epic crying~**

**Ai: Great...she's crying...well..Zora-chan _doesn't_ own me or Style Savvy! She does own herself, and her friends!**

**Me: Reviews would be lovely! I mean it if I don't get...3 in like a week...I'ma just end the story...**

**Ai: And then she'd sit on her bed moping cause she'll start thinking that no one likes her...**

**Me: On with the story!**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I groaned and rolled over, slapping the cursed clock. Sitting up, I looked at the time and sighed. "Oh joy...another day at Strata with the Queen of Mean..." I dragged myself to the bathroom and stood there, looking at the mirror. Short, frizzy red hair; large violet eyes; and freckles all over my cheeks and nose. "What would anyone see in me?" I got in the shower and sighed, the warm water relaxing me.

After getting dressed in a green Marble Lily cami; a short white skirt from Pure Cloth; and, of course, my favorite boots, black boots from Mad Jack; I sat at the kitchen counter and ate Special K while watching Fashion Police. I like the show...just not Joan Rivers. Hated her. Too much botox.

Okay...it's 8am..and I'm halfway to Strata...something feels...off...As I stepped through the doors, I spotted Renee. Did she...actually...**SMILE** at me? Yeah something's wrong..."Oh hey Sydney!" She all but ran to me. "I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday..It was that time of the month if you know what I mean." She giggled...**SHE ACTUALLY GIGGLED! **

"Um...Oh yeah I understand..." I replied warily. Who are you and what have you done to Renee? It was then that I saw...Him...He was so tall...with coffee colored hair...and the most wonderful green eyes... "Sydney? Helloooo?" Renee waved a hand in front of my face and frowned. "Hm? Oh sorry...I kinda zoned out..." She arched an eyebrow and gave me that 'whatwereyoureallydoing?' look. I glanced at the man again and sighed softly. Renee looked at him too then grinned. "Dominic! You here to see Grace?"

He looked over and nodded. "Actually..yeah.." He walked over and I move to make a run for it. "Oh! Dominic! This is the new girl!" Renee grabs my arm and I pale. 'Close, but no cigar' my grandfather used to say..Dominic extends a hand and smiles at me. "Hi. Name's Dominic Strata." Did he just say what I think he just said? "You're who now?" Was all I managed to choke out. "I'm the owner of this store." He said. It was then that I fainted. Curse you Special K and your lack of sugar!

When I woke up, I was back in my bed. Still in my clothes. I sat up only to be gently pushed back down. "Easy...you hit your head pretty hard..." Was that..Dominic? "Nyaaa..." I groaned as my head throbbed. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck going 160 mph?" Dominic laughed. "Well..in a way you kinda did...you fell pretty hard. I don't believe I caught your name Mrs...?"

"It's Miss Sydney Golder." It came out sounding like Mizz..His eyes seem to widen a bit. "You're not married?" Wait a second... "Nope." Is he going where I think he's going? "Boyfriend?" The bane of my existence. "What guy would ever like me?" Story of my life... "I would.." **ERRR! REWIND! **He blushed and I just kinda...I don't know...resembled a fish? He quickly stood and all but ran out of my apartment. "That could have gone better..." I slowly sat up and looked at my clock. "Wow...He stayed with me for a while...it's already 6..." Then I dug through my pockets, looking for my keys. Oh crud...I picked up my phone and called Ashley. "Yellow?" Her voice asks on the other line. "Blondie! It's Sidders. Hey uh...you wouldn't happen to have the number for a Dominic Strata would you?" I bit my lower lip.

Ashley Fredrick was the top writer in the whole world! Not to mention my closest friend. "Maybe...why?" I had hoped she wouldn't ask. "Well...he may or may not have taken my keys..." I heard my favorite blonde laughing across the wireless connection. "Dominic Strata? The guy who owns that really famous fashion store?" I nodded. "Yep." She sighed and I could hear her typing away at her computer. "Alright, let me check. Hey! You know your birthday is next week right?"

Did she really think I had forgotten? "Ash...I'm going to be 25...how could I forget?" More typing. "Well I invited the whole gang from high school." Wait... "What? Everyone?" I could see her smirking. "Yep. Even Zack." Oh no...not my crush form high school! "Ashley! No! Why?" She laughed and hung up. "Dang it Blondie..." I stood up and looked at the calender on my phone. "TGIF..." I muttered before trudging into the living room to watch The Young and The Restless.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER...**

It was a Monday...it was also my 25 birthday...and it was snowing...The Gods seemed to hate me this year. "What I wouldn't give for a-" It was then I bumped into someone and had burning hot liquid splash onto my dark green Penbridge prep school coat."YEAOCH!" Was of course my uber smart reply. "Hey what the heck? Watch where you're going you-...SYDNEY?" Now hold on a second...I knew that voice anywhere! "Taylor?" We both grinned at each other like we'd just done a successful murder...Then came the hugging and the squealing. "OHMYGOSH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" We screamed at the same time. This day was going to be great!

Sitting at a table in the 'break room' at Strata, Taylor and I had some catching up to do. "Okay..If I let you hide out at my place for a while..do you swear not to go pyromaniac on anyone?" She actually had to think about this. "Fine...But first..." She pulled out a card from her bag and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday Sidders." She smiled.

Gods this takes me back to our high school days...Me and Britt sitting in the lunchroom our freshmen year. Brittany Jones had been my BFF since 3rd grade. After 8th grade we chose to go to the same public high school instead of the private school the rest of the class was going to. There we met Ashley Fredrick, Taylor Arson, and Sara Priest. We four did practically EVERYTHING together. Sadly we all split after our senior year. Brittany went to the University of California; Ashley to New York; Taylor..well I don't know..; and Sara went to Harvard. Me...well I went to the Art Institute of Chicago.

I opened the card and gasped at what I saw. A picture of the four of us our junior year...it was Christmas time. I could tell because we all had Santa hats on. It was also the year I found out my grandmother had cancer. I had lived with her my entire life. It killed me when she died just a few days before finals that year. I placed a hand over my mouth, stood and hurried out into the blizzard.

I could hear someone calling my name as I ran, but I just couldn't stop. I turned to cross the road and fell on a patch of black ice. I looked up and saw the headlights coming my way and I screamed. Tires squeal and next thing I know I was being held against a mans chest.

Now I wasn't a small woman...I was like 6 foot 5 inches...but I did weigh less then a feather. My eyes fluttered open, the salt tears frozen to my pink cheeks. I looked up and I could have sworn..Dominic was holding me. A door opened and I could hear Renee, Grace and Taylor talking about something. "Oh good..Dominic found her!" Grace exclaimed as she came over. I was just in a thin t-shirt, jeans, and ankle boots. I was also shivering and my lips were blue.

"S-Someone...C-C-Cold..." My teeth were chattering really bad. Dominic held me tighter and rubbed his hands on my arms and legs, trying to warm me up. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. "You took my keys." I mumbled with a soft chuckle. He smiled into my hair and set me down in a plush chair. Taylor had made her escape, no doubt she would call me later. Renee wrapped a blanket around me and Grace pulled up a few chairs for everyone.

"Okay Sydney...tell us what happened. Please." Grace looked at me sympathetically. I took a shaky breath and looked down at my hands. "Just...a bad memory..." I picked up the picture that had fallen from the card and sighed. "Junior year of high school I found out my grandmother, whom I had lived with since I was a baby...she had heart cancer. She died just a few days before I had finals. Needless to say...I only passed because my grades were good. But I failed finals. It killed a part of my soul when I said my last goodbye." My voice was just above a whisper by the end of my tail. A hand reached over and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands.

**Ai: Welp...it's a start eh?**

**Me: Yeah. Oh before I forget, this story is completely FICTIONAL and in no way resembles anyone's life! If it does I'm sorry. I just put what my brain cranks out.**

**Ai: R & R! And if you're gonna flame...just don't.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

**Hey, hey, hey people! Guess who's back! Sorry this is pretty short, but I felt really bad for being gone for what... two years now? XD Please enjoy and I promise to update more quickly! Love you all!**

**~Zora~**

Chapter 3. The Party

It was the day of my party. And did I have anything to wear? Ha! Hahahah! No. Ironic yeah? I work in a major fashion shop, and own abso-freakin-lutely nada!

I stood in front of my closet, sighing helplessly. "Joan, if you were to pop out of closet right now with the most beautiful dress, I swear on my life I will watch Fashion Police religiously!" When nothing happened, I gave up and face planted on my bed, wailing.

"Syyyyydneeeyyyyyyy!"

I looked up towards my door, eyes narrowed. "Unless you have coffee, get the heck out!" From the other side of my bed-room door, I heard a very familiar giggle. "Don't worry! I do! Double choco frap, just the way you like it!" Faster than you can say Polly Wanna Cracker? I threw my door open and hugged my best friend since we were little. "Brittney! Oh! My! Gawd!"

A good half hour and three fraps later, Britt had helped me find something to wear, and offered to do my hair. I declined. It was fine. Right? Don't answer that.

So here we are, walking towards the restaurant where said party was to be held. Hands shaking, I walked in, expecting the worst. What I got, was the most wonderful surprise ever!

Zach, Ashley, Sarah, Taylor, Noah, the whole gang was here! Even Grace and Renee! After receiving a hug from everyone, we all sat down to eat. What struck me as odd, was the fact that there was an empty chair next to me.

"Hey, who're we missing?" I asked. Renee looked over with a grin. "Dominic."

_**D-Dominic!? Was coming?! To my party!? **_

"Hey, sorry I'm late! Traffic was awful!" Oh geeze... Oh geeze, oh geeze!

"D-Dominic...!" I looked up at him, getting up to hug him as was the polite thing to do. Zach stared as us as we hugged, something like jealously flashing in her dark brown eyes.

_'Oh Gaaawwwd... This was going to be loads of fun,'_ I thought statistically.

After we ate and all the jazz, presents and cards were practically thrown at me. One by one, I opened them, gushing and laughing at the witty and touching cards; and squealing at the gifts.

An adorbs owl sweater from Britt. A Prada bag from Ash. An engraved lighter from Taylor (go figure). Gardening seeds from Liz and Noah. A special card to get clothes at Strata from Grace and Renee. From Zach I got a beautiful rose quartz pendent.

"Oh Zach... It's beautiful..." I smiled softly at him as he helped me put it on.

Dominic looked like he was going to hand me something, but decided not to I guess...

I smiled at everyone, tears in my eyes. "Thank you all... so much..."

That night, I played with the little chunk of rose quarts, playing the party over and over in my head. I fell asleep smiling, finally feeling like I belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Where do I go from here?

**Hey guys! Zora here! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'm finally in college, so expect more stuff coming! This chapter is more of a filler, and helps give an idea of where I'm going! I'm now taking oc's so give 'em to me! Alright, on with the story!**

A few days had passed since my party, and oddly enough… Zach stayed in town instead of leaving like everyone else had. It was funny, seeing him hanging around my apartment. It made me remember the times in High School when I'd go over to his house to study, and end up failing at flirting with him.

The really weird thing? I hadn't seen or heard from Dominic since that night. Which was a little disheartening. I still wonder what he was trying to say to me… I guess I'll never know.

Renee and Grace had become like my second family. Always there when I needed them. It felt nice to have people to rely on. People that I could go to if I was having a bad day or just to talk.

I realized now, that I didn't know what to do… Sure, I seemed happy… But inside, I felt so dead. Why now was Zach trying to pay attention to me? Why won't Dominic talk to me?

I found myself running through the streets, the rain soaking me to the bone as I looked back on how stupid I was. Stupid little Sydney, thinking she could actually belong somewhere…

EARLIER THAT DAY~~~

_It was now March, and I was alone in the shop. I had on a Penbridge yellow and red plaid dress with tan flats. I heard the door open and looked up, my eyes brightening as I saw the familiar figure of Dominic. I put on my best smile and walked up._

"_Dominic! Hey!"_

_He stiffened and looked passed me. _

_ "Hello, Sydney. I um, need to talk to Grace."_

_His cold tone stopped me dead in my tracks._

_ "Oh, well… She's not here… Can I take a message?"_

_He looked directly at me, his eyes cold._

_ "You are being sent to work in one of my other stores on the west coast."_

…_._

…_._

_WHAT!?_

_ "D-Dominic….. If I did anything wrong…. I'm sorry…. But please…!"_

_I walked towards him, tears in my eyes._

_ "No, Sydney. This is my final decision. You have a week to pack and move. An apartment will be provided for you."_

_I bit my lower lip, clenching my fists to keep from crying. Tears dripped down my face as I suddenly pushed passed him, running out into the heavy rain. Ignoring his cries for me to come back, I kept going, not knowing or caring where I was going. _

Dominic…

I'm sorry….

But….

_What did I do to deserve this…?_


End file.
